Software developers may write computer programs in human-readable source code that conforms to a particular syntax. By writing computer programs in human-readable source code, software developers may design and implement computer programs more efficiently than writing programs directly in machine readable code. To execute computer-programs that are initially written in human-readable source code, a compiler may transform the human-readable source code into machine-readable code, which may be interpreted by a virtual machine or executed directly by a particular computer processing unit (CPU) architecture. The compiler may generate the machine readable code for an application programming interface (API) provided for a particular version of a programming platform (which may refer to, as one example, an operating system). Typically, newer versions of the operating platform introduce new features that are usually inaccessible to older versions of the operating platform absent significant development on the part of the software developers to shim the features from the newer version of the programming platform to the older versions of the programming platform.